


Something New

by kiyala



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Getting Back Together, Kissing, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: Shuuzo starts dropping by Café Angelica on a regular basis, but the air between him and Rom is still a little tense. Once they address that, everything else begins to fall into place because even after all this time, they know each other well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after season two of the anime and is really just an elaborate excuse to write about Rom having a barbed dick.

There's something different about Rom's eyes, Shuuzo thinks as he watches from where he's made himself comfortable in one of the booths in Café Angelica. Rom sits across from him, half his attention focused on the work he's brought with him, the rest of turned to his bandmates as they sit at the bar, having a conversation so strange that Shuuzo can't follow it even with his full attention on it. He doesn't know how Rom can keep up, or how he can interject, finishing a sentence before one of his bandmates can and then promptly telling them off for being so ridiculous.

Shuuzo is out of place here, but he's known that since he stepped through the door on his own without even having the pretence of working on a song. Rom has welcomed him, though, so the rest of his band has followed suit. Sometimes, Shuuzo will drop by and they will talk, mending their friendship one thread of conversation at a time. At other times—like now—Shuuzo will simply sit there, content to have a moment to his own thoughts while Rom works across from him. 

"You know," he murmurs, resting his chin in his hand and smiling across the table at Rom. "You've changed a lot. Your expression is still soft when you look at your bandmates, but then you look away and there's something about it that I don't really recognise." 

"Yeah?" Rom looks up from the pile of papers he's in the middle of organising. "Well, there's a lot about you that I don't recognise either. That's what you'd expect after so many years, right?"

Rom doesn't intend his words to be sharp and Shuuzo knows it, but he can't help the flinch all the same. Rom notices, trying and failing to pretend that he hasn't. He rubs his hand over his face with a quiet sigh.

"I wouldn't exactly say that I'm soft with these guys either," Rom says in an attempt to change the subject and dispel the awkwardness creeping into the air between them. "You've seen how I am with them."

Shuuzo smiles. "I've also seen the way you were with Amatelast, you know. You're more gruff these days but you still really care about your band. That much hasn't changed about you."

In an instant, the awkwardness is back. Rom coughs quietly, looking away. "I… don't really want to talk about Amatelast, Shuu."

"Of course." Shuuzo nods immediately, biting the inside of his cheek with frustration.

The problem with reconciliation, Shuuzo thinks to himself, is that it's never just the one event. It's a gradual and delicate process, and Shuuzo constantly feels that he's just as likely to fail as he is to succeed. He's spent a lot of time thinking about it, trying to decide if it's something he even wants with Rom and no matter how many times he's told himself that there's no point in putting himself out there when he isn't sure it'll work, he still finds himself here, afraid of saying the wrong thing and having Rom be the one to turn his back this time.

The worst part is that Rom doesn't even realise. He clearly thinks that this comes perfectly naturally, the way most people think that everything Shuuzo does is effortless. Rom, of all people, should know better than that but perhaps this is yet another marker of all the time they've spent apart.

With a sigh, Shuuzo lets Rom get back to his work. He remembers this from their Amatelast days too, except it was homework back then, first from high school and then university. It feels nostalgic to sit across from Rom like this, listening to the scratch of his pen against paper. Shuuzo shuts his eyes, letting the memories wash over him, but Rom chooses that exact moment to stop, putting his pen down on the table gently. When Shuuzo opens his eyes, he finds Rom sitting there and frowning at him.

"Hm?" Shuuzo sits up, blinking.

"What are you doing here, Shuu?" Rom asks softly, so that his voice doesn't carry over to where the rest of his band is sitting. "I'm not saying that you're unwelcome or anything, but every time you're here, we just end up siting together and if we talk, it's always so…"

"…Cautious?" Shuuzo suggests.

"Yeah," Rom nods, sounding frustrated. 

Shuuzo doesn't even get to dwell in the satisfaction of knowing that he can still finish some of Rom's thoughts because it's something that's been bothering him for a while too. They're still being careful with each other and they're not going to get anywhere like this. Not with the constant fear of misstepping weighing down on them. Shuuzo feels it, and he wonders if perhaps he's not the only one. The problem is, he doesn't know how to fix it and doesn't even know if he's the one to make that call. 

Rom gently kicks his foot under the table, pulling Shuuzo out of his thoughts. This time, when they look at each other, Rom gives him a small smile.

"Shuu. I don't hate you, okay? I'm not going to make you leave, or anything like that. So can stop worrying about that sort of thing."

Shuuzo smiles on reflex, folding his arms across his chest. "Me? Why would I even worry about that sort of thing in the first place?"

" _Shuu_." Rom kicks him a little harder this time. "Have you forgotten who you're talking to? That isn't going to work on me. I know you too well for that."

Holding his smile in place, Shuuzo tilts his head to the side. "I thought we weren't going to talk about that."

Pushing his work aside, Rom leans forward to rest his arms on the table. There's a piercing look in his eyes that makes Shuuzo struggle to hold it, his stomach dropping out. It's been a long time since Rom has looked at him like this and he's forgotten what it's like to have someone see right through him. He suddenly remembers that this is one of the reasons he was so willing to leave Rom behind all those years ago; he remembers how terrifying it was to have someone know him so well that he couldn't just hide anything under a particularly dazzling smile and expect to get away with it. He's forgotten just how exposed Rom can make him feel and experiencing it now after such a long time, he's surprised by how much he likes it. He remembers that it wasn't always such an unpleasant thing. Knowing that Rom can see through most of his pretences means that Shuuzo doesn't even have to try to hide. 

It's a nice change, but he knows he's not going to get used to it for a while yet. 

"Maybe we should," Rom says at length, leaning back again. Shuuzo suddenly feels like he can breathe again. Rom runs a hand through his hair, dropping his gaze to the table between them. "I've spent a long time trying not to think about it, about us, but that hasn't really helped at all." 

"Your band…" Shuuzo slants a glance at them, finding that they're all trying very hard not to look over, even if he doubts they can hear anything. "They clearly know _something_."

"They found one of our singles," Rom shrugs. "Maybe they figured that something happened between us before then, but when they asked me directly, I figured that they deserved the whole story." 

"I can see them looking at me like they can't decide whether to trust me," Shuuzo hums, resting his chin in his hand. "I don't blame them for it."

"They trust you," Rom tells him. "I do. That's enough for them."

"Maybe you should be more careful, Rom. You never know what I'll do. You didn't anticipate it the first time."

This time, Rom kicks his shin, hard enough to make Shuuzo hiss. It draws the attention of everyone else—even Maple and Angelica—but Shuuzo only barely registers that. His attention is caught on the way Rom is scowling at him.

"You're not scaring me off, Shuu," he growls out. "If you were trying to do that, you wouldn't even be here in the first place. Knock it off."

With a quiet laugh, Shuuzo leans back against his seat. "Old habits die hard, I'm afraid." 

"Like what, being an asshole?" Rom raises an eyebrow, but he doesn't actually look angry. He sighs loudly, reaching across the table and giving Shuuzo a gentle shove. "I'm not fighting you any more. Stop trying to change that." 

"As I said," Shuuzo shrugs. "Old habits die hard. I knew you'd hate me after I left. I thought I'd help by giving you more reasons to. I thought it would hurt less that way."

"Bastard," Rom mutters, shaking his head. "If you didn't want it to hurt, you shouldn't have done it in the first place."

"You know that's not how this works. You know I had to do it."

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you did." Rom looks over at his band, a smile tugging at his lips. "Never would have met these guys otherwise."

"Just like I never would have met the twins," Shuuzo adds. He gets to his feet, holding Rom's gaze. "They know about you, too. They know where I go, when I come here to see you."

"Do they know," Rom asks quietly, "about our history beyond just the band?" 

Shuuzo exhales softly. "Does your band know?" 

Rom concedes the point, dropping his gaze. Shuuzo takes a deep breath, getting out of the booth and nodding at the others before turning back to Rom. "I'll see you later."

"See you soon," Rom replies, just as quietly as before. Shuuzo nods again, taking it as the invitation it's clearly meant to be.

He waits until he's outside, at the end of the street, before he sighs and covers his face with both hands. He wasn't expecting Rom to bring up their relationship—not any time soon and most probably not at all—but the fact that he _has_ must mean that he's been thinking about it too. It's probably not even worth dwelling on, Shuuzo tells himself, but he's been walking across town every second night just to spend an hour or so sitting across from Rom, even when he tells himself that he shouldn't. He has a feeling it's already too late.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Shuuzo goes back the next night after he's finished up at the studio. Rom looks up the moment the door opens, the expectant look on his face turning into a warm smile.

"I wasn't sure if you'd be here tonight," Rom says, getting to his feet and walking over. "We could…"

Smiling, Shuuzo looks at the booth that Rom indicates, then at his bandmates. "Only if I'm not interrupting anything. I don't mean to intrude."

"Hmph," Aion snorts from behind his hand. "As if a mortal could intrude on a dark sun god."

"We have Rom for most of the day," Yaiba speaks up. "Hence—"

"Just take him," Crow mutters, not even turning in his seat. "An hour or two is the best you're going to get these days and that's your fault in the first place, huh?"

" _Crow_ —" Rom begins, but he falls silent when Shuuzo laughs.

"You're right," Shuuzo tells Crow, wearing his smile like it's armour. "I'll enjoy what I can. I'm glad Rom has a band that takes such good care of him."

Crow scowls, but he doesn't have a retort. Shuuzo wants to rest a hand on Rom's back and steer him towards a booth, but he knows that he shouldn't be picking fights while he's here.

"You said they trusted me," Shuuzo teases as he sits across from Rom. "Not the same thing as actually liking me, I see."

"I'm sorry—"

"Rom," Shuuzo interrupts. "You don't have to apologise. I don't blame them. Especially now that I keep dropping by and stealing more of your time."

With a quiet snort, Rom shakes his head. "You're not stealing anything. I'm giving you my time because I want to. That's all there is to it. You don't have to go overcomplicating things, okay? I know you like to."

"Me?" Shuuzo asks, holding a hand to his chest. "Never!"

"You're the most dramatic person in the entire world," Rom tells him, sounding a little fond. "Forget fooling me, I don't think you'd be able to fool _anyone_ with that."

"You'd be surprised," Shuuzo hums. "Sometimes, all it takes is a pretty face and a friendly smile. It works on my fans, doesn't it?"

"Shuu, I'm going to hit you," Rom threatens. "You know that's bullshit. I know how hard you work to make people happy. You can try and cover that up with all the glitter you want, but it's not going to work. Why don't we talk about how late it is whenever you drop by to visit, and how you look like you've just walked out of the studio every single time? You were always such a damn perfectionist. Are you making the twins work this late too?"

"No," Shuuzo replies immediately. "Of course not. I'd never expect them to work such long hours, out of their own personal time."

"Right," Rom nods. "So how come you think it's perfectly fine to do all of that yourself?"

"You don't understand." Shuuzo shakes his head. "This is my band. I need to make sure—"

"It's not _just_ your band," Rom points out, raising his voice a little. 

This is an old argument and they both know it. Back when they were in Amatelast together, Rom picked up on what was happening fairly quickly. Even if he wasn't happy about it, he'd keep Shuuzo company in the studio for as long as it took. Sometimes, he would purposefully make plans that meant Shuuzo couldn't stay late and practice alone. 

"How about this," Rom suggests, folding his arms across his chest. "Let's have dinner tomorrow. Seven o'clock. That gives me enough time to get ready after work and you'll have enough time to finish up in the studio. How does that sound?"

Shuuzo bites his lip to hold back his smile. It sounds like the majority of their dates from a few years ago, but he decides not to mention that. He doesn't know how Rom will react, or his bandmates. "Yeah. We could do that."

"There's a good tonkatsu ramen place nearby," Rom says eagerly. "I'll meet you here and we'll go together."

"With the rest of your band?" Shuuzo asks, tilting his head towards them.

"…If you want," Rom replies, then coughs quietly. "I was actually just thinking of going alone with you."

"You'll let me steal even more of your time?" Shuuzo grins. 

"Hey. We've already talked about this. You're not stealing anything, okay?"

"You won't even let me pretend to be the bad guy," Shuuzo pouts. "You're no fun."

"And you've had plenty of that already," Rom replies, shaking his head. "I don't need you to pretend for me. My band doesn't need it either. You definitely don't."

Shuuzo sighs quietly, looking away. "You don't know that."

"Shuu." Rom doesn't kick him under the table this time, but rests the toes of their boots together. "I know you don't. Just like I know you'd rather beat yourself up than actually apologise, but no one's actually waiting for an apology. I'm sure as hell not. I know you better than that."

"You know me _too well_ ," Shuuzo accuses, but he can't even muster any irritation about this fact when it just fills him with relief instead. "You've always known me too well. I used to wish I could hate you for it."

"Well, for what it's worth…" Rom smiles at him. "I'm kind of glad you don't."

"As if I could," Shuuzo says softly, and the way Rom's face colours stays at the back of his mind for the rest of the night.

True to Rom's plans, Shuuzo leaves the studio on time the next day instead of staying back late to do more work. He's early to meet Rom—not because he's eager, he tells himself, but to prove a point. He finds that Rom is early too, which just means that they have more time to spend with each other. Shuuzo isn't complaining at all, especially not with Crow's comment from the previous day still sticking at the back of his mind. 

Eating with Rom is the same as it always was. Shuuzo has always been able to match his appetite, and they eat their way through two bowls each, so full that they decide that they need to walk it off. Rom leads the way, not returning to Café Angelica but heading towards the city instead. 

Shuuzo, in casual clothes and a hat covering most of his hair, doesn't really run the risk of being recognised and stopped by his fans. Rom never seems to have a problem picking him out from the crowd, even when they wander away from each other's sides, and that's even more thrilling than the temporary anonymity. 

"I like this," Shuuzo hums, linking their arms together as they reach a crowded street. Purely so they don't get separated, he tells himself, then wonders who he's fooling. Certainly not himself, and judging by the curve of Rom's lips, not him either. 

"Which part?" Rom asks, turning to him. They're so close that Shuuzo can feel his breath, can almost taste his mouth.

It makes Shuuzo want to lean forward, to relearn the way Rom's mouth fits against his own, to see if their kisses taste any different now.

He rocks back on his heels, heart pounding when he notices the way Rom's gaze drops to his lips.

"Shuu…" Rom wets his lips, looking back up to Shuuzo's eyes.

"Aren't you taking things a little too fast?" Shuuzo asks with a smile, his heart pounding so heavily that he's afraid Rom will hear it.

"For me, or for you?" Rom asks, loosening his arm so that Shuuzo can pull away. Shuuzo doesn't. "If you need time, I can be patient."

"Your bandmates are already worried that I'm going to—"

"Don't worry about what they think," Rom tells him. "Since when have you let that decide how you do things?"

"You know me," Shuuzo snorts quietly. "You know that at least on _some_ level—"

"Okay," Rom interrupts, "since when have you actually admitted to it?"

"It doesn't really count if it's to you, does it?" Shuuzo asks. "You know me in a different way to anyone else."

Rom chuckles, his lips brushing against Shuuzo's ear. "You make it sound like we haven't spent the past few yeas apart. We've both changed, haven't we?"

"You still know me well enough to see through everything. I still know you well enough to know exactly what you're looking for."

"Tell me," Rom murmurs. "What am I looking for?"

"You still call me _Shuu_."

"That's your name," Rom points out. "Your actual name."

"You want something genuine."

"Someone genuine," Rom corrects. "You're trying your hardest to pretend that you can't be."

"You're trying your hardest to find it in me anyway."

"Like you said." Rom shrugs. "I know you well enough to see through everything."

"I hate you," Shuuzo mutters.

With a fond laugh, Rom turns around so that they're facing each other, noses almost touching. "Yeah, sure. Just as much as I hate you."

Shuuzo is about to lean in and kiss Rom when someone clears their throat while walking past. It makes him realise just how close they are standing, in a fairly crowded place. He freezes up at the same time as Rom, clearly coming to the realisation at the same time. They look at each other, laughing, and the moment passes. 

It's not such a bad thing, even though they pull apart. They might not have their arms linked any more but they walk close enough to each other that their arms brush with every other step. Shuuzo likes that too.

They walk aimlessly, until Shuuzo begins to recognise the streets, realising that they're in Rom's neighbourhood. His apartment is just around the corner.

"I remember when I'd meet you in these streets," Shuuzo murmurs with a smile. "Back when I wasn't as interested in making up with you as making out with you."

Laughing, Rom shoves him gently. "How long have you been waiting to use that line?"

"I've changed my mind," Shuuzo declares. "I actually _do_ hate how well you know me."

"I liked it, for what it's worth," Rom tells him, wrapping an arm around Shuuzo's waist. "Like, damn, Shuu. You have such a way with words. You're so cool."

"Oh, you _do_ know me too well. You're awfully dangerous. It fits your image, Accountant-san."

Rom laughs, holding Shuuzo by the hips and slowly backing him against the nearest wall. "Should I put my glasses on?"

Covering Rom's hands with his own, Shuuzo grins. "You usually keep them off, with me."

"Yeah, well we _usually_ end up fighting when we meet here," Rom points out. 

Shuuzo is pinned against the wall so firmly that his fluffy tail fans out against the rough brick. It's not entirely comfortable, but they've both done a lot worse to each other in this same street.

Rom is right; over the years, even when pretending not to be in each other's lives, they've always had a habit of finding each other in quiet streets, letting their frustrations out with their fists until that wasn't enough. They'd drag each other to bed, picking whichever one of their apartments was closer, then part ways again by morning. 

They haven't done that in a while though, and Shuuzo should have known that it was leading to something—leading to _this_. When Rom presses into his space, Shuuzo feels his entire body shiver. He breathes in and all he can smell is Rom, so achingly familiar that it makes Shuuzo's mouth go dry. 

"Shuu," Rom begins, his voice pitched so low that Shuuzo's stomach coils hot with desire.

He doesn't get to finish his sentence. Shuuzo leans forward, bringing their lips together. Rom hums approvingly, his hands sliding up from Shuuzo's hips to touch his arms, his shoulders, his face. Shuuzo curls his fingers into the material of Rom's vest as they press closer together. He can feel the warmth of Rom's body against his from shoulder to hip, making his head spin. He nudges a leg between Rom's thighs and gets a soft moan for it.

Shuuzo slides his hands under Rom's vest, dragging blunt nails across the firm muscle of his back. 

"Are you sure we're not going too fast for you?" Rom asks, kissing along Shuuzo's jaw. He takes a step back, putting some space between them. It gives Shuuzo a chance for his mind to clear and he makes a frustrated noise at the back of his throat. He knows that if they end up in Rom's bed tonight, it's going to mean something entirely different to what it used to. Shuuzo knows that he wants it, but he isn't sure that he's actually prepared for the change it's going to bring.

He doesn't need to say a single word for Rom to understand, but that only frustrates him even more. He scowls when Rom takes another step back, then continues to scowl until they pull each other close again, kissing until he can't scowl any more.

"There's no rush," Rom murmurs against Shuuzo's mouth. "We don't have to do this right now, or tomorrow, or anything like that. There's no time limit."

Shuuzo hums. "You're that fucked up over me, huh?"

"Yeah." Rom snorts quietly, pecking him on the lips. "But you're the same with me."

"What do you know?" Shuuzo mutters, but it comes out sounding much too fond.

"Everything, apparently." Rom grins as he lets go of Shuuzo. "Or enough, anyway."

"I really hate you."

"So you keep saying," Rom laughs. "It still doesn't sound very convincing. Here I thought I'd be the one clinging to that argument instead."

"I took it so you couldn't," Shuuzo declares, baring his teeth with a smile. "I dare you to try it against me."

"You know I won't," Rom replies. "You know I don't say things I don't mean."

"I do," Shuuzo sighs. "I hate that too."

"I still don't believe you." Rom strokes his fingers over Shuuzo's cheek. "I want to see you again soon. Tomorrow, if you have the time? It doesn't have to be an early night like tonight. Just… drop by after you're done with your work. And don't work yourself too hard."

"Look at you, telling me what to do," Shuuzo smiles. "Will your band be happy to share you with me this much? They might worry about your dedication to your music."

"If I ever give them a reason to doubt my dedication, they can address it with me directly. It's not something you need to worry about, Shuu."

With a loud sigh, Shuuzo shakes his head. "You're not even fun to tease any more, you know that? You used to be so easy to provoke."

"And you used to be happy without trying to sabotage anything the moment you realise you actually like it," Rom replies evenly. "You're easy enough for me to understand, but that doesn't really make it any less annoying when you try this sort of thing, you know. You're right. I'm looking for something— _someone_ —genuine. I get that habits can be hard to break and I probably have to learn to break some of my own. But if you keep trying to push me away in the process, it might even end up working. I don't really think we want that."

Shoulders slumping, Shuuzo nods. "Okay. That sounds reasonable. You're right, I don't want that at all."

"So maybe I'll see you tomorrow," Rom murmurs with a smile. "Maybe I won't. It's up to you. I'm pretty easy to find."

Leaning in and pressing a light kiss to Rom's lips, Shuuzo steps back with a smile. "I'll see you later then."

The last thing Shuuzo sees before he turns to leave is Rom's grin, bright and open and so damn contagious that Shuuzo finds himself grinning all the way home. He knows he's going to see Rom tomorrow; he doesn't think he could stay away if he tried.

He's already looking forward to it.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Shuuzo stays back in the studio the next night, working on the lyrics for the next Trichronika song. He doesn't stay as long as he usually would, knowing that the less time he spends here, the more time he'll have with Rom.

He goes home first, changing into more comfortable clothes. He looks at his reflection, huffing out a quiet laugh at the way he just can't stop smiling. He isn't going to be able to tease Rom like this at all. At best, he isn't going to manage anything more than a wistful sigh in Rom's direction. Here, he was hoping not to be that easy to read.

At least Rom lacks just as much subtlety. He's already sitting at a booth when Shuuzo arrives, his work spread out in front of him.

"Hm, funny," Shuuzo says, sliding into the seat across from him. "I'm sure I remember you telling me not to overwork myself and yet, here you are doing the exact same thing." 

"Just trying to get a head start on tomorrow's work," Rom replies, gathering his papers up and putting them into the bag sitting beside him. "Anyway, it's nice to see you here a bit earlier than usual. How's all of _your_ work going?"

"It's all manageable," Shuuzo replies. "Our next song is going to take number one the moment it's released, of course."

Rom snorts. "We'll see about that. We've got something in the works too."

Shuuzo beams. "I look forward to it."

"Have you had dinner?" Rom asks. "We can order something if you want—"

"I ate while I was working," Shuuzo tells him. "I can actually take care of myself, you know."

"If you say so." Rom leans back against his seat. "How was your day?"

Shuuzo laughs, but it's bright and amused, rather than mocking. "Is this what we do now? Ask each other about our days?"

"I don't know, we could. Or we could just sit here in comfortable silence while I do my work, if you want to go back to that."

"No," Shuuzo replies immediately, reaching across the table and grabbing Rom's hand. "I don't want that."

Rom looks down at their hands, slowly turning his over so their palms are touching. He adjusts his grip, so that they can hold each other's hands more comfortably, his palm rough and warm against Shuuzo's. He can probably feel the calluses on Shuuzo's fingers, from the hours spent playing guitar. It feels nostalgic. They used to do this all the time, when they were together. They would hold hands from the moment they were close enough to reach, only letting go when they absolutely had to.

Shuuzo realises that he's missed this, the way he misses everything else that he and Rom used to share. It feels a little abstract; Shuuzo doesn't even know what he's missing until he has it again and even then, he doesn't know if he should be wasting his time thinking about what once was when he can focus on what they're rebuilding instead.

"Doing okay?" Rom asks softly, his thumb stroking over the back of Shuuzo's hand.

"Absolutely," Shuuzo replies. He feels a little exposed, holding hands with Rom in the middle of the café. Rom's bandmates are probably watching all of this happen. Shuuzo doesn't allow himself to turn and check.

Not until he hears the sound of heels clicking against the floor. Crow approaches their table, balancing a tray on one hand and wearing a scowl that is entirely for Shuuzo.

"Hey. You. Listen up."

"Yes, Crow?" Shuuzo asks, as Rom grips his hand a little tighter. Shuuzo squeezes back, smiling at him before he turns to Crow. 

Crow gives him a scrutinising look. "You're not the only person here who loves Rom, okay?"

Rom freezes up a little, loosening his grip on Shuuzo's hand as if he's about to pull away. In turn, Shuuzo tightens his grip, looking at Rom and watching the colour drain from his face.

"I know that," he says, holding Rom's gaze, keeping his voice even. "I love him just as much as you do. I don't want to hurt him any more than you do."

Crow snorts quietly and this time, Shuuzo turns to look at him.

"I know that might not mean very much when you know that I've already hurt him once, but I'd like to think I've grown since then. If you're here to threaten me, Crow, I can assure you that I'd beat myself up for hurting Rom long before you have the chance. I have practice with that, too."

Rom's grip on Shuuzo's hand has tightened to the point of becoming crushing. Shuuzo rubs his thumb over Rom's knuckles until it loosens, but doesn't meet his eyes just yet. He waits for Crow to stop frowning, to stop squaring his shoulders like he's ready for a fight. He does, with an awkward nod. 

"It sounds weird to hear you be so serious, but okay. I'll believe you. Anyway, you keep sticking out because you're always sitting here without ordering anything, so, uh. Coffee on the house. The boss said."

Rom looks over at Maple, nodding his thanks, as Crow sets two cups down on the table. Shuuzo and Crow meet each other's eyes again and there's something close to understanding there, as they nod at each other. Shuuzo watches him walk away, until Rom clears his throat.

"You said…" Rom begins, staring at Shuuzo. He doesn't finish his sentence, but it's a little unnecessary anyway.

Shuuzo, with one hand still in Rom's, uses his teeth to open a packet of sugar so he can mix it into the coffee in front of him, then switches his cup with Rom's. "Drink your coffee. I know what I said. If you're surprised about it, then perhaps we need to reassess whether you know me as well as you claim."

"That's not—" Rom begins, then sighs. "It's just, you said it to Crow. Not to me, directly."

"Do you want me to?" Shuuzo asks, picking up his coffee and taking a sip. "I will, if you need to hear it."

"Don't _you_ want to hear it?" Rom asks, frowning. "From me?"

"I know you do," Shuuzo murmurs. "As much as I _would_ like to hear it, I'd prefer if it were unprompted. If that makes sense."

Rom nods slowly, relaxing a little. "…Yeah. That does."

"I'm glad Crow is coming around," Shuuzo says against the rim of his cup. "I don't think he's glaring daggers in my direction any more, which I'll take as a good sign. He isn't very good at playing nice when he doesn't want to, huh? Too honest, just like you."

"Not such a bad thing," Rom replies. "The others are like that too. Crow's just the most obvious."

"An honest band for an honest man." Shuuzo smiles. "It shows in your music. I'm glad."

"What's Trichronika then?" Rom grins. "A flashy band for a flashy idol?"

"The twins sparkle just fine without me," Shuuzo winks. "We're just three glittering stars in the sky."

"Emphasis on the glitter," Rom laughs. "You know, back when we used to—uh. Back then. I'd always end up with glitter stuck to me for _days_ after."

"Like a mark," Shuuzo breathes, and he really shouldn't be surprised by just how much he likes that thought. "Ah, it's a pity I'm not wearing any tonight."

Rom chokes a little on his coffee. "Were you planning on—"

"Oh." Shuuzo blinks. He licks his lips slowly, watching as Rom swallows hard. "Not _planning_ , no. But I wouldn't be opposed. Even without the glitter."

Rom snorts quietly. "Not moving too fast? I mean, it was just yesterday that we…"

"And I haven't stopped thinking about it since then," Shuuzo replies. "Have you?"

Rom coughs quietly, his face turning red as he glances over to the bar. Thankfully, no one else seems to have overheard. Shuuzo drinks his coffee a little quicker, deciding that it's probably best if they leave soon, before the others figure out exactly what's going on.

"I…" Rom picks up his cup and drains it before setting it back down. "Yeah. I've been thinking about it too." 

Shuuzo puts his empty cup down, smirking across the table. "Shall we?"

Rom slings his work bag over his shoulder as they get up to leave. Angelica is already at their table, collecting their cups with a smile. Shuuzo likes her; she's competent to a terrifying degree, and even Rom is a little afraid of her. Even now, he stiffens at Shuuzo's side, watching her warily. Angelica is more perceptive than the others. Shuuzo is sure that she knows exactly what's going on.

"Rom, please remember that you have a live show in two days. Please be in working order by then."

"O-Of course," Rom sputters, and Shuuzo bites back a smile. "You don't have to worry about that."

"I'll take good care of him," Shuuzo murmurs, but that only earns him a firm look from Angelica.

"Crow, for all his good intentions, isn't very threatening." Angelica smiles, and a chill runs down Shuuzo's spine. "I'd like to think that I make more of an impact. I'm sure that both of you know exactly what you're getting into and I doubt that you would be doing this if you weren't entirely certain but even so, I don't need to tell you what will happen if you misstep, do I?"

"Definitely not." Shuuzo shifts a little nervously. "My imagination is good enough."

"Come on," Rom mutters, clearly embarrassed. He slips his hand into Shuuzo's, tugging him towards the door.

Shuuzo follows eagerly, laughing at the way Rom has flushed bright red. He leans closer, kissing the corner of Rom's mouth. "You have so many people who care about you. I'm glad."

"They should mind their own business," Rom grumbles lightly, nuzzling against Shuuzo. "I know how to take care of myself."

Shuuzo hums, leading the way down the street. "I don't doubt it. You know what you're doing. You always have."

"You don't need to flatter me, Shuu," Rom chuckles. "You're already getting into my pants."

"I despair for your view of romance if you think the flattery ends there," Shuuzo murmurs, wrapping his arm around Rom's waist as they walk. Their tails keep brushing against each other and it takes Shuuzo an entire block to realise that Rom is doing it on purpose. "Are you like this with everyone that you take home? Or is that what you've gotten used to? People flattering you until you sleep with them—oh, here I thought I was meant to be the shallow, easy one." 

"Shut up," Rom grumbles. "I'm not easy. I don't… do that."

"What? Take people home?" Shuuzo blinks at him with surprise, even though he can't help but feel a little pleased. "All of _this_ , without anyone to appreciate it? I can't believe it."

Rom looks away. "I'm not good at casual things. You know that." 

"You take everything so seriously," Shuuzo says. "Music, work, relationships, sex. Don't frown like that, it's not a bad thing. You pour your heart into what you're doing. You enjoy it."

"So, what we're doing right now…"

"I'm serious too," Shuuzo finishes. He leans in, kissing Rom's neck. "I haven't given anyone the time of day for a very long time, you know. I've always had better things to do. Songs that needed rewriting. Music that needed arranging." 

"Work," Rom huffs. "I'm not even surprised."

"There are very few people who I would stop work for," Shuuzo tells him. "And even fewer that I would finish work early for."

"Yeah?" Rom asks quietly, raising an eyebrow.

Shuuzo smiles. "I can only think of one."

Wrapping an arm around Shuuzo's shoulder, Rom pulls him into a kiss. Shuuzo melts into it, letting Rom draw him even closer and deepen the kiss, until they're standing there in the middle of the street, arms wrapped around each other.

"Uh." Rom pulls back, but then presses another brief kiss to Shuuzo's lips. "We should probably not be doing this in public, huh?"

It's a quiet street, but Shuuzo nods reluctantly, pulling away from Rom. "Your place is closer."

Rom nods, taking his hand again. "It's a ten minute walk, if we don't get sidetracked again."

"I'm not making any promises."

With a quiet chuckle, Rom gives him a sidelong look. "Yeah, I never had much self control when it came to you."

"Absolutely," Shuuzo says fondly. "It was a good thing I always wore costumes that covered most of my skin. We would have started so many rumours."

"I think we did anyway. I had my back turned away from the audience, sure, but there was no hiding those scratch marks." Rom laughs quietly. "Besides, I don't think the word _subtle_ has ever been in your vocabulary."

"Oh, because you can talk," Shuuzo replies, elbowing him gently. "You _did_ have clothes to cover those scratches, you know. Not my fault you could never keep your shirt on during our live shows. At least you've gotten better at that now."

" _Not your fault_ ," Rom snorts. "You have no fucking idea, Shuu."

"Oh." Shuuzo smiles slowly. "Did I get you hot and bothered on stage?"

"You know you did," Rom growls, and Shuuzo shivers a little. Rom pulls him closer, until Shuuzo stops him with a hand on his chest. 

"We're nearly at your place," Shuuzo reminds him. He's started to recognise the streets; he can drag Rom home by the hand if he needs to. "As pleasant as it is to do _this_ , I'd rather get to your bed so we can do _more_."

Rom's eyes darken and he steals a quick kiss before nodding. "Okay. You're right."

"I always am," Shuuzo replies cheerfully.

"Don't you start." Rom strokes his thumb along the inside of Shuuzo's wrist. "Come on. I thought you were the eager one."

"You're the one who can't keep your hands off me," Shuuzo points out. "If anything, _you're_ eager."

Rom turns to him with a raised eyebrow as they enter his building. "I never said that I wasn't."

Shuuzo's face heats and he crowds Rom into the elevator as soon as the doors open, jabbing the number for the right floor without even having to think. He doesn't give Rom the chance to comment on it, pushing him against the wall and kissing him hard. He knows from experience that this elevator is slow, and he plans on taking full advantage of it.

"Shuu," Rom moans, resting his head back against the wall as Shuuzo grinds their hips together.

Shuuzo can feel Rom growing hard and slips a hand between them, stroking him through his pants, relishing the way it earns him an even louder moan.

The elevator dings at it reaches Rom's floor, the doors slowly sliding open. Rom is panting as Shuuzo steps back, his eyes a little glazed. Shuuzo wishes he could tease Rom for it, but he's no better. He wants this so badly that he's burning with it, and he's glad that Rom already has his keys out because every moment he has to wait feels like it takes too long.

Rom opens the door, pulling Shuuzo inside and into a demanding kiss, deeper than their kiss in the elevator. Shuuzo can't breathe and he doesn't want to pull away from Rom just so that he can. Rom bites at Shuuzo's lower lip, tugging on it with his teeth. Shuuzo whines, his lungs burning and his head spinning.

"That sounds good," Rom murmurs, and Shuuzo wonders how he even has the breath for words right now. "You're gonna make the best noises for me, Shuu."

He doesn't even give Shuuzo the chance to reply, leaning in and tugging the collar of his shirt down to suck a hickey right over his clavicle. Rom still has his work bag hanging off his shoulder, and they're still wearing their shoes. 

Shuuzo sets about fixing that, so that they can get to Rom's bed as soon as possible. He pulls the bag off Rom's shoulder, placing it down against the wall before removing his vest too. It falls to the floor and neither of them stop to pick it up as Rom walks backwards, guiding Shuuzo in the direction of his couch. It might not be Shuuzo's end goal, but it's a good place for them to pause and get out of their boots.

The moment they've kicked their boots aside, Shuuzo climbs into Rom's lap, straddling him and grinding down against him. He sighs shakily, his eyes fluttering shut so he can focus on the feeling of it, the friction of Rom's clothed cock against his.

" _Fuck_ ," Shuuzo moans as Rom grabs his tail, using it to pull their bodies even closer together. Even when he's satisfied with their position, knees spread wider for each other, Rom keeps his hand on Shuuzo's tail, fingers stroking through the fur.

"Unfair," Shuuzo protests breathlessly. "How would you like it if I bit your ear?" 

"Do it," Rom says against his neck, voice pitched so low that Shuuzo can't tell if he's daring or begging.

Shuuzo does it regardless, leaning over to gently bite one of Rom's leopard ears. It earns him a loud moan, and Rom grabs him by the hips.

"Bed," he decides, lifting Shuuzo and carrying him the rest of the way.

"Show off," Shuuzo laughs as Rom puts him down on the bed. "I could probably lift you too, you know. Even if this is all solid muscle."

"Maybe you used to," Rom replies, pressing into the hand Shuuzo has splayed across his abdomen. "But now? You're so damn skinny, Shuu. I _know_ you haven't been taking care of yourself."

"Rom," Shuuzo growls impatiently. "Are you going to worry about me, or fuck me?"

"I can do both," Rom mutters. "I don't want to break you."

"You're not going to," Shuuzo sighs, wrapping his legs around Rom's waist and rolling their hips together.

Thankfully, Rom is easy enough to convince, grinding against Shuuzo in return and tugging at his shirt. With a breathy laugh, Shuuzo nudges Rom so that they can both stand and undress each other easier. Shuuzo smiles as he undoes Rom's belt buckle, pulling it loose so he can undo the fly. Rom unbuttons Shuuzo's shirt enough to pull it over his head, then promptly gets sidetracked kissing him again. Shuuzo laughs against Rom's mouth, not even minding because this time, he has Rom's hands on his bare skin.

By the time they're finally naked, Shuuzo is certain that his lips are bruised and swollen. Rom still doesn't stop kissing him, as if he's determined to make up for all the lost time.

Shuuzo rolls them over so that Rom is on his back and then sits up, straddling him. "I'm not going anywhere, you know. You're kissing me like I'm already halfway out the door."

"Habit, I guess," Rom rests his hands on Shuuzo's thighs. "That's how I usually kiss you when we do this."

"Yeah, well, we've never done _this_ before," Shuuzo murmurs, covering Rom's hands with his own. "Not when we were together, and not after that either. This is—something new. Something that we can handle, because we're not the clueless kids we used to be."

"Or the bitter bastards that came after," Rom adds with a grin. "Okay. So this is the start of something new."

"The _start_ ," Shuuzo emphasises. "There's no need to rush, or to get everything out at once. This is just the first time."

Rom laughs quietly. "Shuu, that would be a lot easier to believe if you weren't grinding against me while you were saying it."

Shuuzo stills his hips, grinning sheepishly down at Rom. "Okay, so I'm still a little impatient. Maybe I missed your cock. I bet you missed mine."

Rom snorts. "I could find a knot somewhere else if I really wanted."

"Mm, but it wouldn't be _mine_ ," Shuuzo replies. "You know, I got an incredibly lewd gift from a fan once. A tastefully wrapped box with a barbed dildo inside. Maybe they guessed about us. Maybe they were a cat too."

"Did you use it?" Rom asks, raising an eyebrow.

"It was too small to be satisfying," Shuuzo mutters, wrapping his fingers around the girth of Rom's cock. "It's only useful when I'm desperate."

"For this?" Rom asks, spreading his legs a little wider.

Shuuzo licks his lips, taking in the sight of Rom's cock in his hand, hard and flushed. His barbs are pronounced enough that Shuuzo feels them press against his palm as he strokes, gently scraping the skin.

" _Rom_ ," Shuuzo whispers, feeling his blood rushing south. His skin feels too warm, like he's feverish. He wants this so badly that he can barely manage a coherent thought.

"Yeah. I've got you." Rom takes charge because he's good at doing that when Shuuzo needs it. He reaches for his bedside table, grabbing for his bottle of lube. "C'mere."

Rom's slick fingers feel wonderful as they slide over Shuuzo's cock, stroking him twice before travelling lower, over his knot and his balls, then to his entrance.

"I fingered myself last night when I got home," Shuuzo murmurs against Rom's ear. "I fucked myself on three of them and I moaned for you when I came."

" _Fuck_ , Shuu." Rom's first finger slides in without much resistance and Shuuzo has to bite his lip to keep himself quiet. Having even one of Rom's fingers feels amazing in an entirely different way to his own.

When Rom adds another finger, scissoring gently, Shuuzo cries out. He rests his forehead on Rom's shoulder, reaching back with one hand to spread himself open even further.

"Yeah," Rom whispers, nuzzling against Shuuzo and thrusting his two fingers in and out. "I know you want more. You always do."

"Want your cock." Shuuzo hasn't lost enough of his composure to beg, but the words come out a little too rushed and eager. He reaches for Rom's cock, stroking gently over the barbs. "I want _these_. Want you to fuck me and make me feel it."

Rom pushes a third finger into Shuuzo, thrusting so hard that it leaves him breathless. It's anticipation, Shuuzo thinks hazily. He watches as Rom slicks his cock, barbs glistening with it. Then, Rom pulls his fingers out of Shuuzo, holding him by the hip and guiding him down. He uses his other hand to hold his cock ready, the head of it nudging gently against Shuuzo at first, before he slowly presses it in.

Shuuzo lets out a soft whine, sinking down onto Rom's cock until it's all the way inside. His tail fans out across Rom's legs, tensed with the effort of staying still.

"It's gonna hurt," Rom murmurs. Shuuzo chooses to take the words as a promise.

Shuuzo lifts his hips, crying out as he moves against Rom's barbs. His heart his pounding, his chest warm with just how much he enjoys it. Rom lets Shuuzo move at his own pace, lying there and holding onto his hips. Shuuzo rides him, slowly at first until he adjusts to the way it feels.

"The barbs on the dildo were too soft," Shuuzo pants out. " _This_ is what I want."

Rom's barbs leave Shuuzo feeling sensitive. He feels each thrust more than the last, the steady throb of pain matching the throb of his cock, dripping messily over both of them. Shuuzo wants to take himself in hand but he can't when he's bracing himself against Rom's chest. 

Without even needing to be told, Rom wraps one hand around Shuuzo's cock, stroking it steadily. Shuuzo doesn't even realise he's making a soft, needy noise with each movement until Rom does too.

"Shuu," Rom gasps out. "Please. Can I—"

" _Yes_ ," Shuuzo replies, pulling off Rom with a grunt, settling on his knees and elbows, reaching back to pull his tail up, presenting himself for Rom. "Please. I need it."

In an instant, Rom is behind him, thrusting into him again. He sets the pace this time and it's purposefully rough. He pushes all the way into Shuuzo, grinding against him, then pulls out almost entirely before thrusting in again.

Shuuzo pants against the sheets, his blood pounding in his ears so loudly that he can't even hear what Rom is murmuring into his ear, until he registers the hurried, _fuck, I'm gonna come_.

Rom pulls out and the sudden scrape of his barbs feels so good that Shuuzo comes then and there, unable to even utter a warning. He moans through it, unable to remember the last time he's come this hard. He moans louder as he feels Rom come against the back of his thighs, hot and wet, clinging to his skin.

"Oh, Shuu," Rom breathes reverently, spreading him open, tongue sliding into him this time. Shuuzo whimpers loudly against the sheets as Rom works him to a second, weaker orgasm, dripping onto the mess he's already made on the sheets. 

Rom kisses up Shuuzo's back and nuzzles against the nape of his neck, letting out a content hum. "You smell like me."

With a tired laugh, Shuuzo lies down away from the wet spot. "I smell like sex."

"With me," Rom adds, then noses against the curve of Shuuzo's neck. "Not what I mean, though. Even when you wash that off, you're still gonna smell like me. For real."

Shuuzo grins. "What's this, revenge for the glitter?"

"Stayed in my hair for _days_ , Shuu," Rom grumbles, lying down next to him. "New rule for this relationship: no glitter."

"Rejected," Shuuzo laughs. "Nice try. You're not allowed to pull that after fucking my brains out, though. It's unfair."

"Says the guy who fucked _my_ brains out," Rom grins, kissing Shuuzo. "It was worth a shot."

They stay in bed, exchanging lazy kisses until they bundle themselves into the shower. Shuuzo stands under the hot spray, nose pressed against Rom's neck, taking in the scent and wondering if he'll really smell that good. He hums to himself in wonder as he dries off, pleased to find that he does.

He helps Rom change the sheets so that they can get under the covers sooner. Rom watches him as they lie beside each other, his expression fond. 

"Stop looking at me like that," Shuuzo murmurs, tapping Rom's nose with his finger. 

"You should see the way you're looking at _me_ ," Rom replies. He wraps his arm around Shuuzo's waist. "Where do we go from here?"

Shuuzo hums tiredly. "Right now, I just want to go to sleep."

"Shuu. That's not what I mean." 

"Stop worrying," Shuuzo tells him, shuffling closer and resting their foreheads together. "We'll work it out. We can just play it by ear. We're good at that."

Rom snorts quietly. "Yeah. I guess so."

Shuuzo tucks himself close against Rom, shutting his eyes and falling asleep. He wakes the same way the next morning, face pressed against Rom's shoulder. He blinks his eyes open as Rom's alarm beeps insistently. 

With a low grunt, Rom pulls away from Shuuzo to turn it off, then returns to where he was. "Hey. Sorry about that."

Nuzzling against him, Shuuzo smiles. "Good morning. You need to get ready for work, don't you?"

"Yeah." Rom sits up reluctantly. "How are you feeling?"

"Pleasantly sore." Shuuzo sits up slowly, relishing the ache in his muscles. He checks the time on Rom's bedside clock, finding that he has plenty of time to go home and change before he's needed in the studio again. "Angelica mentioned that you have a live show tomorrow. Will you be rehearsing late tonight?"

"Probably. Or keeping an eye on the band, anyway. Crow always gets excited and wants to keep practicing. We'll have to make sure he doesn't strain his voice too much before we even perform."

Shuuzo leans over, kissing Rom's cheek. "Look at you, taking care of everyone. I'll leave you to your band tonight, in that case. Maybe I'll watch you perform tomorrow."

Rom laughs, wrapping an arm around Shuuzo. "Crow would probably accuse you of trying to steal our fans. If you're going to be there, don't be obvious about it."

"You'd find me anyway, wouldn't you?" Shuuzo asks as they get out of bed. He locates his underwear, pulling it back on. "No matter what kind of disguise I wore, you'd figure me out."

"I have a hard time _not_ noticing you," Rom mutters. "For better or worse."

"You know what I like to hear, don't you?" Shuuzo laughs. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Stay for breakfast," Rom suggests, holding onto Shuuzo's wrist. "For my peace of mind. I want to know you're having at least one proper meal today."

"You worry too much," Shuuzo tells him. "Fine. But I'll help."

He hasn't cooked with Rom for a long time, but they've always been good at working with each other. This isn't any different, not even when they get distracted and end up kissing against the counter instead. 

"We're going to burn our food," Rom laughs against Shuuzo's mouth. "I can't be late for work, Shuu. I'm never late."

"You'll make your train," Shuuzo promises, wrapping his arms around Rom a little tighter. "We have time. You still set your alarms too early."

"It's working out for us," Rom points out, pulling Shuuzo into another kiss.

They keep their breakfast simple, because they can't focus on anything that takes too long. Rom changes into his suit, flushing bright red when Shuuzo lets out a low whistle. 

"Your hair is ridiculous," Shuuzo snickers, tightening Rom's tie for him. "Why do I like it? You're getting in the way of my good judgement." 

Rom snorts quietly at that. "Story of our lives. Come on. I'm not missing my train."

"One more kiss," Shuuzo murmurs, wrapping his arms around Rom. He makes it a deep, lingering kiss, as if to make up for the time that they're going to be spending apart until they can see each other again. Rom lets out a pleased hum, and he's slow to pull away. 

They walk to the station hand in hand, and Rom makes his train with time to spare. He grins at Shuuzo as they part ways, waving at him. Shuuzo is still smiling, long after he turns away to catch his own train. 

He never thought that it would be possible to love Rom more than he once did, but he's quickly being proven wrong. Then again, he muses, he never thought he would get the chance to have this again, either. Being wrong isn't always such a bad thing.


End file.
